Benutzer Diskussion:Tomsen
Please add new messages at the bottom! / Bitte neue Nachrichten unten anfügen! (alte Nachrichten werden nach einiger Zeit von mir in das Archiv verschoben) Archiv dieser Seite * Archiv 1 (07/08) * Archiv 2 (08) Wikia-Startseiten Hallo Tomsen, mir ist aufgefallen, dass bei neugegründeten Wikias die Seiten wie z.B. "Name des Wikis:Über dieses Wikis" auf die nichtexistente Kategorie "Kategorie:Name des Wikis" verweisen. Will man diese Kategorie erstellen, befindet sich aber keine Seite in dieser Kategorie, sondern alle Seiten sind in der "Kategorie:Wikia-Startseiten". Allerdings zeigt keine Seite an, dass sie in dieser Kategorie wäre. z.B. http://de.metroid.wikia.com/wiki/Kategorie:Wikia-Startseiten , http://de.metroid.wikia.com/wiki/Wikitroid:%C3%9Cber_dieses_Wiki , http://de.metroid.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kategorie:Wikitroid&action=edit&redlink=1 --Dr. Crisp 07:15, 14. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Beantwortet. Tomsen (talk) 15:42, 16. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ::Ich glaube, das Problem tritt in den meisten Wikias auf, z.B. auch in diesem. Wenn man allerdings die "Kategorie:Name des Wikis" erstellt und alle betroffenen Seiten neu abspeichert, befinden sich die Artikel auch in der "richtigen Kategorie" (Kategorie:Name des Wikis). --Dr. Crisp 19:12, 16. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Quelltext Betrachten Hallo, Tomsen. Was muss man in Common.css eingeben, damit der Quelltext Betrachten Link bei gesperten Seiten verschwindet? Gruß, BobaCartman 05:01, 16. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Beantwortet. Tomsen (talk) 15:42, 16. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Gratis-Wiki-Import Hallo Tomsen, durch die (hoffentlich letzt) Phase des Gratis Wiki Imports gibt es wieder "doppelte Wikis". Bisher sind mir dazu die Themen "Naruto", "Pokémon", "Primeval", sowie "Basketball" aufgefallen. --Dr. Crisp 14:31, 16. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Beantwortet. Tomsen (talk) 15:42, 16. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Die Links sind http://de.pokepedia.wikia.com/wiki/Hauptseite und http://de.pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Hauptseite sowie http://de.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Narutopedia und http://de.narutopiece.wikia.com/wiki/Hauptseite und noch http://de.primeval.wikia.com/wiki/Primeval_Wiki und http://de.primevalpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Hauptseite . Außerdem befassen sich WikiGame (GratisWiki-Import) und Gameinfo mit dem selben Thema (Videospiele). --Dr. Crisp 19:00, 16. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ::http://de.bleachpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Hauptseite und http://de.bleachwiki.wikia.com/wiki/BleachWiki . Außerdem existiert mit Uchihapedia ein weiteres Wiki zum Thema Naruto. --Dr. Crisp 19:06, 16. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :::Beantwortet. Tomsen (talk) 05:42, 17. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ::::Für Gratis-Wiki zusammen legungen könnte ein Forum erstellt werden. Gruß, BobaCartman 16:05, 18. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :::::Das ist eine sehr gute Idee BobaCartman. Das werde ich gleich machen. Gruß Tomsen (talk) 16:49, 18. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Anwort auf Mini Wiki Hallo Danke für deine Mitteilung. Aber wir haben mehr Personen die über 70 Jahre alt sind und einfach nicht damit zu recht kommen. Deswegen habe wir diese weise gewählt. Und in den AGB steht nicht drin das dieses verboten ist. LG Jane Danksagung und weitere Fragen Hallo Tomsen, ich danke dir dafür, dass du mir die Informationen, sowie die Bilder aus Bleachpedia kopiert hast, es ist wirklich nicht klug, wenn 2 Wikis zu einem Thema existieren, deshalb ist meine Frage nun, ob das Bleachpedia aufgelöst wird, oder nicht? Weiterhin habe ich noch eine Frage, obwohl ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob diese Off-Topic ist. Nun ich beginne dan mal: Ich wurde erst vor kurzem zum System Operator des BleachWikis ernannt, und doch bin ich nicht ganz glücklich damit, denn mir fehlt die Fähigkeit, User in "höhere" Ränge zu "befördern", auch möchte ich nicht fortwährend die Wikia-Admins damit belästigen, daher ist meine Frage, ob nicht die Möglichkeit besteht, mich zum Bureaucrat zu ernennen, falls dies möglich ist, damit diesem Wiki weitergeholfen werden kann, denn der momentane Bureaucrat ist seit April diesen Jahres nicht mehr in der BleachWiki tätig gewesen, MfG und vielen Dank im Voraus, Fazzelo 19:39, 17. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Beantwortet. Tomsen (talk) 19:48, 17. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ::Vielen Dank für die schnelle Reaktion, und insbesondere Danke für die Statusveränderung. Ich musste leider vieles aus der BleachPedia löschen, weil wir es nicht verwenden konnten. MfG und vielen Dank nochmal^^ Fazzelo 19:56, 17. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Halbsperrung fürs Mariowiki Hallo Tomsen, im Mariowiki haben sich schon viele angemeldete User sehr oft über IPs und deren Verhalten beschwert. Ich habe die iniziative ergriffen und die Seite Halbsperrung eingerichtet. Darauf haben sich die meistaktivsten Mitglieder für die Sperrung ausgesprochen. Nun frage ich dich: Wie kann man alle Seiten automatisch auf Halbsperrung setzen? Ich möchte auch noch wissen, wie man einen SITENOTICE-Text speziell für IPs einrichtet, damit nur diese die Information erhalten. Danke im Voraus für deine Hilfe! (Neuster Admin des MarioWikis) Mta (Diskussion) 13:27, 18. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Hallo, ich hätte noch eine Frage: Wie läuft das mit der Zusammenlegung von Wikis? Ich hätte nämlich eine Idee. Mta (Diskussion) 15:47, 18. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ::Die Zusammenlegung der Wikis erfolg mittels Import und Export. Nachdem alle Inhalte zusammengelegt werden, wird das andere Wiki geschlossen (wenn die Community inaktiv ist - ansonsten noch zugewartet). Welche Ideen hättest du? Gruß Tomsen (talk) 16:48, 18. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :::BabaCartman hat mich drauf gebracht: Storypedia zu MeerUndMehr hinzufügen. Er sagt, es sei inaktiv und ihm hätte seit einem halben Jahr keiner geantwortet. Ist das Wiki MUM solange nicht benutzbar? Mta (Diskussion) 16:51, 18. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ::::Bitte den Wunsch der Zusammenlegung nun auf der neuerstellten Seite Zusammenlegung/Gratis-Wiki posten. Ich werde mir das dann anschließend noch genauer ansehen. Beide Wikis sind aber noch verwendbar, solange ich keine Hinweise hinterlasse. Viele Grüße Tomsen (talk) 17:38, 18. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :::::Wie lange geht das ungefähr, mit der Zusammenführung? Mta (Diskussion) 17:40, 18. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ::::::Derzeit ist meine ToDo-Liste ziemlich voll, aber vielleicht schaffe ich die angefallenen Zusammenlegungen noch bis Ende der Woche. Viele Grüße Tomsen (talk) 17:49, 18. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :::::::Danke, solange kann MeerUndMehr aber noch genutzt werden? Mta (Diskussion) 17:50, 18. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Bei Zusammenlegungen sind beide Wikis bis zum Ende verwendbar. Das Zielwiki wird nie beeinflusst, jedoch wird das Quellwiki nach dem Export der Inhalte geschlossen. In deinem Fall: Wenn die Zusammenlegung inhaltlich passt und ich die Wikis zusammenlege, hast du im MeerUndMehr Wiki keine Einschränkungen (irgendwann gibt es dann mehr Artikeln, aber das ist ja keine Einschränkung =)). Viele Grüße Tomsen (talk) 17:54, 18. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Vielen, vielen Dank nochmal und im Voraus! Mta (Diskussion) 17:56, 18. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Noch ein vielleicht skuriler Vorschlag: Könntest du den Admins aus Storypedia die Rechte nehmen? Ich hab mich dort etwas umgesehen, die scheinen stark abweichend von meiner Zielgruppe zu sein. Zwar hat von ihnen lange keiner mehr was gemacht, aber wenn sie die Rechte behalten und dann in meinem Wiki als Admins herumwüten, wäre ich entsetzt... Klingt zwar blöd, ist aber ernst gemeint! Mta (Diskussion) 21:18, 19. Sep. 2008 (UTC) zu Halbsperrung fürs Mariowiki Hallo Tomsen, mal ne Frage, was genau hat es mit den Rollbacks auf sich, und wie kann man einer werden, weil wir im Moment dies als eine alternative für die Halbsperrung in Erwägung ziehen. Muss das vom Admin/Bürokrat veranlasst werden, oder vom staff??? Danke schonmal für deine Antwort!--Ashka Harley 15:44, 18. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Ein Bürokrat kann dies mit Spezial:Benutzerrechte ( http://de.mario.wikia.com/wiki/Spezial:Benutzerrechte ) Gruß, BobaCartman 15:51, 18. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ::Ich versuche hiermit die Fragen von MarioWiki zusammenzufassen. Also erstmals gibt es bei Wikia nur eine Handvoll Wikis die eine Halbsperrung besitzen. Diese befinden sich in einer Testphase. Im Grunde entsprechen Halbsperrungen jedoch nicht den Richtlinien von Wikia, da jeden die Möglichkeit offen stehen sollte, in einem Wiki zu bearbeiten. Ich würde an eurer Stelle lieber an die Rollback-User verweisen, die sehr leicht und schnell die letzten Änderungen von Benutzern oder IP-Adressen zurücksetzen können. Ich versuche auch heute oder morgen eine passende Hilfeseite zum Zurücksetzen (Revert) zu erstellen. Jeder Bürokrat eines Wikis, in eurem Fall "Metallmario", kann diese Rechte verleihen. Leider wurde derzeit das Janitor-Projekt eingestellt, jedoch bietet dieses Projekt in geraumer Zeit auch wieder weiteren Schutz. Nun zur Sitenotice: Diese kann mit Hilfe der Seite MediaWiki:Anonnotice nur für unangemeldete Benutzer sichtbar gemacht werden. Bei weiteren Fragen, einfach stellen. Viele Grüße Tomsen (talk) 16:46, 18. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Information Hi Tomsen, nur mal so ne Frage, ist eigentlich auch unwichtig, würde mich aber mal interessieren: Warum schickst du solche Nachrichten, wie das mit den Statistiken immer nur zu mir in Banjo-Kazooie Wiki, und nicht auch ins Spellbinder-Wiki. Liegt das jetzt daran, dass das Spellbinder-Wiki unwichtig ist, was ich mir zwar nicht vorstellen kann, oder ist es deswegen, weil einmal die Nachricht zu erhalten, ausreicht?--Ashka Harley 18:22, 18. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Ich denke du meinst die neue Spezialseite die die Statistik von jedem Wiki anzeigt. Diese ging nicht von mir aus, sondern von einem anderen Wikia Staff Mitglied und wird nur in einem Wiki pro Benutzer angezeigt. Ich weiß leider nicht genau, wie dies aufgeteilt ist, aber ursprünglich dachte ich, dass die Nachrichten nur im englischsprachigen Zentral-Wikia angezeigt werden. Da hatte ich mich anscheinend getäuscht und werde nochmal nachfragen. Die Nachrichten sind jedoch global und nicht auf "wichtige" Wikis und "unwichtige" aufgeteilt. Gruß Tomsen (talk) 18:29, 18. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ::OK, danke für die Auskunft!--Ashka Harley 19:02, 18. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Zwei HDR Wikis Hallo Tomsen. Derzeit gibt es zwi Herr der Ringe Wikis, und zwar: http://hdrwiki.wikia.com/wiki/Herr_der_Ringe_Wiki und Der Herr der Ringe. HDRWiki ist erst am 20. August entstanden und ist kein Gratis-Import. Deswegen die Frage, ob die Wikis zusammengelegt werden oder seperate Wikias bleiben? --Dr. Crisp 18:47, 18. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Am besten einmal in der Liste hinzufügen und ich sehe mir die Wikis bei Zeiten an. Im Kommentar-Feld hinterlasse vielleicht einen Kommentar wie "kein Gratis-Wiki Import". Viele Grüße Tomsen (talk) 18:49, 18. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ::Ne, nicht schon wieder. Ich dachte es gibt immer nur eine Wiki zu einem Thema. Und bis jetzt wurde immer zur anderen Wiki, die es schon gibt, weitergeleitet. Aber hier nicht. Ich habe mir die Artikel angesehen und die alle gibt es schon in der Herr der Ringe Wiki! Also von mir ausgesehen, brauchst du dir nicht die Mühe machen die Artikel zu importieren, da ich sie sowieso (wahrscheinlich) löschen werde! Mfg --BanjoTooie 16:57, 19. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :::Die Doppelgänger entstehen noch immer durch die Gratis-Wiki Importe die sich nun in der Schlussphase befinden. Nachher sollte es jedoch keine Duplikate mehr geben. Ich werde die Artikel dennoch importiere, da du ja dann vielleicht Teile verwenden kannst. Zusätzlich wird es sicher auch (habe noch nicht ins Wiki geschaut) ein paar interessante Bilder geben. Viele Grüße Tomsen (talk) 18:46, 19. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Admin in Bionicle Wiki Im Bionicle Wiki (http://de.bionicle.wikia.com) hatte ich mich seit einiger Zeit mit dem Gründer darauf geeinigt, einen dritten Admin zu ernennen. Da ich aber nur Admin bin und er ein Bürokrat, konnte nur er das machen. Er ist allerdings komplett inaktiv geworden und ich muss mich alleine um das Wiki kümmern (Im Bionicle-fanfiction-Wiki habe ich schon einen Hefer, weil ich dort auch Bürokrat bin). Ich habe dem Gründer (Sein Name ist Der Tech) auch schon E-Mails geschickt, aber er hat nicht geantwortet.. Nathanael1711talk 17:07, 19. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Ich habe dich in diesem Wiki zum Bürokraten gemacht. Viele Grüße Tomsen (talk) 18:46, 19. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Projekt des Monats Kann man vielleicht eine Seite einrichten, in der alle bisherigen Projekte des Monats aufgelistet sind? --Dr. Crisp 09:34, 20. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Ich habe eine solche Seite unter Projekt_des_Monats/Auszeichnungen eingerichtet. Viele Grüße Tomsen (talk) 17:55, 22. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Kategorie Hallo, Tomsen. Kannst du in Bandipedia und im Google Wiki alle Kategorien löschen? Ich will nähmlich ein bisschen Ordnung machen. Gruß, BobaCartman 19:16, 20. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Habe in beiden Wikis alle Kategorien bis auf die Kategorie Forum und Forenbeiträge gelöscht. Diese sind notwendig, damit das Forum funktioniert. Viele Grüße Tomsen (talk) 18:15, 22. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Herr der Ringe Online Hey Tomsen ich möchte das LOTRO (Herr der Ringe Online) Wiki adoptieren und auf Vordermann bringen. Ich selber spiele das Spiel und kenne mich eigentlich recht gut aus! Außerdemn hätte ich sonst eine andere Idee, das man aus der Herr der Ringe Wiki, in der es nur um Filme und Bücher geht, eine allumfassende HDR-Wiki macht, also Infos zu Videospielen, Spielen usw... Und dazu würde dann auch Lotro gehören, wenn das überhaupt eine gute Idee ist. Viele Grüße --BanjoTooie 10:43, 21. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Da verweise ich dich gleich mal auf eine neue deutschsprachige Anlaufstelle: Projekt:Beantragung einer Wiki-Adoption. Viele Grüße und bis dann, Tomsen (talk) 17:34, 22. Sep. 2008 (UTC)